Perfection
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: "Perfection is the way you hum when you make coffee. Perfection is the way your eyes look at me. Perfection is how you look like when we're fucking. Perfection is you." ZoSan


_"Perfection is the way you hum when you make coffee. Perfection is the way your eyes look at me. Perfection is how you look like when we're fucking. Perfection is you."_

_hoodies-and-dreamcatchers wanted to see this made into a fic and because I'm in an utter need for fluff... yeah XD_

* * *

**Perfection**

Zoro's eyes closed slowly as he listened to a soft melody he knew all too well. Sanji had this incurable urge to hum every morning when he was making coffee for the crewmates who weren't quite ready to begin the day yet.

Listening to that song escaping the cook's lips while the aroma of freshly brewed beans filled the room and soft sunlight shone in through the widows... all that made the morning before breakfast to one of Zoro's favourite times.

It wasn't everything he needed for the moment to be perfect, though. No, not by far.

What made the morning on the Thousand Sunny a perfect one was always the very person who liked to hum that song and brewed a kind of coffee thousands of people on the Grand Line could only dream of.

Sanji's movements were graceful, elegant even as he moved in this room.

When he was fighting, he was a sight to behold, but that was nothing compared to how he moved in a kitchen.

Much like a dance, his movements were practised and planned. His hands moved quickly when he cut fruits and vegetables, when he fried the captain's beloved meat or made a dessert to impress Nami and Robin.

Even when he stilled and took a moment to enjoy the wonderful smell of his meals, Sanji was a sight worth looking at.

Leaning against the counter and looking out at the horizon through the windows, his arms crossed and a slight smile playing around his lips, he waited for the coffee to finish.

Zoro knew the sight well enough that he didn't even have to see how the sun met Sanji's golden hair and made it shine. It was engraved deeply inside his mind and even when he closed his eyes, he still saw this beautiful image in front of him.

"Don't fall asleep again, Marimo. We'll reach the next island soon."

Smiling at the sound of Sanji's voice and remembering the countless times he had heard it when the cook lay inside his arms, Zoro didn't answer.

"Oi! Are you still dreaming, idiot?"

"No," Zoro answered and finally opened his eyes. "Why would I dream when reality is perfect like this?"

"They're all fast asleep now," Sanji said as he climbed up the ladder of the gym.

Zoro sat on the bench and looked out at the sea, making sure that no enemies were following them. "Are you alright?" Zoro asked without looking at Sanji. "That guy was pretty ruthless."

"Nothing to worry about," Sanji replied. "He was pretty fucked up but I've had worse."

He went over to Zoro, sat down next to him and lit up a cigarette. After taking a drag, Sanji blew out the smoke and said, "Who would have thought to meet such strong pirates in a place like that, anyway?"

Zoro still didn't look at him. "This is the Grand Line. Anything could happen," he said.

Sanji frowned as Zoro's eyes were still fixed at the ocean and not even a glance were sent into his direction. "And because of that, you're angry enough at me that you won't even look me in the eye? That's stupid, Marimo," Sanji said.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I won't take my eyes off this ocean," Zoro replied. "If I do, what if I miss an attack? What if they come after you again?" He took a deep breath before he continued. "What if... what if he comes after me and you're stupid enough to get in the way again?"

"Nothing happened, Zoro. I'm _fine,_" Sanji said.

"He pierced your damn foot! How is that being fine?" Zoro replied calmly but the muscles in his neck were flexed and he still kept his eyes fixed on that ocean.

Sighing, Sanji bent down to pick up an ashtray, he had positioned in the gym for those occasions and put out his cigarette in it. "I climbed up here, didn't I? Chopper said that it went through cleanly. Nothing to worry about."

When Zoro didn't say anything again and just continued to look out of the window, Sanji leaned against the backrest and took Zoro's hand that lay on the seat. Immediately, their fingers entwined and Sanji smiled down at their hands.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when people protect _you_ for a change, but he was about to pierce your back! Do you expect me to just watch that?"

"I... could have handled it."

Sanji snorted. "I know your fighting style well enough by now to know that you were completely unprepared, Marimo. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it."

"I... know," Zoro answered hesitantly. "But I shouldn't have let it come to that. I'm better than that."

"You can't be ready for everything, Zoro. Not when you're fighting multiple enemies," Sanji replied. "And isn't that what a crew is for? To protect each other?"

Now it was Zoro's time to sigh. "Maybe you're right. But still, I don't want you to get hurt for me."

"I don't want you to get hurt for me either, you idiot. Crew-mates, friends, lovers, family... that's just how we're supposed to feel."

Zoro didn't reply but a smile formed on his lips at the 'lovers' part.

"Will you look at me now?" Sanji asked.

Briefly, Zoro closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Then he turned his head and when he opened up his eyes again, Sanji wished he hadn't requested him to look. The intensity in his gaze, the fire in Zoro's eyes and the undisguised love Sanji saw in them, was enough to make him blush.

"D-Don't look like that, idiot!" Sanji exclaimed and turned away his head.

"Why? You wanted me to look, didn't you?"

"But... not like that. I think you should keep looking out at that damn ocean instead." His voice was desperate and he wished Zoro wouldn't lean forward like that to look at his face.

"You told me to look at you. Now I do and you turn away from me?"

"But you shouldn't look like this."

"Why?"

"Because it's way too perfect, dammit!" Sanji finally exclaimed, his face a deep red as he stood up.

Hurriedly, he left the gym without turning back.

Frowning, Zoro looked after him. "Did that guy get some strange painkillers from Chopper?" he mumbled, then shrugged and looked back at the sea.

"Say, Zoro... why don't you ever want to do it from behind?" Sanji asked just as Zoro took a big swig from his sake.

His eyes widening, Zoro spit out the liquid. "W-What?!"

"Oi! Who do you think has to clean that later, you ass?!" Sanji exclaimed as he looked at the mess with disgust. "That sake is expensive too, you know?"

"Well, excuse me for not expecting that question, cook," Zoro returned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's this about, anyway?"

Sanji shrugged. "I just thought you would like it rougher... you know, unrestrained fucking and all," he explained. "Instead, you... always watch me and we hold hands. That's rather romantic for a brute like you."

"Is it that bad that I like to look into your eyes?"

"Not bad, just... weird, I guess."

When Zoro smirked at him, his eyes glinting mischievously, it was obvious that Sanji had missed something important. "There is some real fucked up reason why you like to watch me, isn't there?" he asked.

Zoro rested his head on his hand. His eyes were glinting when he said, "Well, you have this special expression when we fuck."

"Special... _what?!_"

After grinning, Zoro took another swig from his sake and then replied, "Your cheeks are flushed, the hair untidy and your whole body trembles when you come. There is nothing I like to watch more than you completely letting go of everything. It's exciting."

"Y-You really _are_ an idiot, you know?" Sanji said and stood up. "I'm gonna go and get a towel to clean up this mess and-... Why the hell are you grinning like that?"

"Just thought that it's your flushed face I like the most. It's perfect," Zoro replied.

His eyes widening, Sanji quickly turned around and made his way to the cupboard, mumbling things like "Stupid moss head!" under his breath.

Zoro watched him go, saw Sanji opening the cupboard to take out a cloth and how he picked up one of the pots on the counter to see if he could wait with the cleaning.

"You're always perfect," Zoro whispered as his eyes were fixed on the cook's body and when those words reached Sanji's ears, the pot fell out of his hand. Hitting the other pots on the counter, everything tumbled down to the floor and Sanji's face reddened as he bent to pick them up.

"More than anyone else could ever be."

Sanji didn't understand those last words but he knew they had been perfect nonetheless.

**The End**

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please take the time to review :)**  
**_


End file.
